


tea, no sympathy

by natalunasans



Series: Ownership Enough [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Allergies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Sickfic, Silly, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Master definitely isn't worried about the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea, no sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> for august challenge at <http://doctorwhohurtcomfortfic.tumblr.com>
> 
> prompt: **allergies**

The Doctor sneezed explosively and repeatedly, the force of it rocking their tall, thin body forward and back again.  The Master's head snapped up, but he turned away again quickly while the Doctor still had their nose buried in the crook of one striped sleeve.

"Do you have to be so loud?!", voice almost as casually mocking as he intended.

"Donworry.  Nod sig.  Mus'be allergig ta somethig."  

Of course he wasn’t worried.  What did he care if they were ill, so long as he wouldn't catch it?  So he made as much noise as possible while brewing a pot of herbal tea for himself, even though he hated the flavour of the stuff.  It was purely by coincidence, of course, that he would end up leaving nearly all of it for them.


End file.
